The Adventures of Amelia Williams
by Frost-like
Summary: After a Weeping Angle sent Amelia Williams back in time, she has been searching for her husband, and dealing with the loss of her best friend. She strives to help the people of New York, and save them from danger; alien or not.
1. Chapter 1

**Thanks for clicking!**

**This is my side fic; it will be updated, but not on a daily basis. **

**Please Review!**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Coughing, I walked into the free clinic. I had been here for a month looking for Rory. My centurion. We had been sent back in time by a weeping angel, and I had left my best friend to have the chance to find him. I knew that I would never here "Come along, Pond." again. For a month I wanted to see his big nose and let him know that I was with him.

With no money, no shelter, and no ID that would work in this century, I had been living on the streets and begging for food. Sadly, Americans were not very generous. Due to the upcoming winter, I had caught a cold, and due to my lack of money, I was on the verge of starvation. Almost every cent I got, I gave to homeless children.

I arrived at the clinic, and shifted through the dozens of sick bodies to the front desk. The women at the front desk looked me over in my raggedy clothes, filthy skin, and knotted dirty hair.

"Name." she asked in a bored voice.

"Amelia Williams." I replied in a strangled voice. She scribbled the name down on the third page on her clipboard and pointed to the room, indicating for me to sit. I walked over to a conner and plopped down. Searching the room, I found that there was a little girl sitting in the corner, she was shivering so much that I could barely make her out. I walked over to her and place my very ragged coat on her. Her shivering died down a bit and she look up at me and whispered the words "thank you". I rubbed my hand on her make, smiled at her, and replied with an "you're welcome".

The lady at the front desk stood up and walked through the back door, probably to give the doctor the growing waiting list. In a few minutes, she popped her head into the room and took a look around.

"Is there an Amelia Williams here?" She asked so that everyone could hear her clearly. Confused, I stood up and walked over to the women.

"I'm Amelia Williams, is there a problem?" I asked. She shook her head and opened the doors wide.

"Please follow me." she replied. I stepped into the door that lead to a hallway, the women walked a few feet ahead of me, pausing every once and awhile to make sure that I was keeping up. After taking a few twists and turns, she opened a door. I stepped inside and she told me that the doctor would be with me in a minute.

The inside of the room was blue, TARDIS blue in fact. There was a gurney set up against the middle of the left wall, and there was a table up in the right conner. I took a seat on the gurney and looked at the posters on the wall. They were your basic doctor posters, including a 'on a scale of 1- 10, how are you feeling?' chart.

I was just about to read the food pyramid when I heard the door open and a small cry exit someones mouth. I whipped my head over and saw the last person I ever expected to see. I went numb, and I already felt tears coming out of my eyes. And I whispered the name I had been longing to say for a month.

"Rory."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello!**

**Sorry for the super short chapters! The will get longer I swear!**

**Please Review!**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

It only took a second, not even that, until I was in his arms. We were in a mixture of crying tears of joy and laughing at an impossible coincidence.

"Ho-how did you get here?" Rory said, pushing the words through his tears. And I speed through my story: the weeping angel, no job, homeless, sick, and all over the course of a month. I could see the worry in his eyes when I told him that I was sick.. and homeless... and hungry.

"But how did you get a job?" I asked, "You don't even have your birth certificate." as an answer, he pulled out a fake ID. If I did not know that it was a fraud, I would not have given it a second glance.

"Come on." he said and pulled my arm (after several kisses), with me in tow, behind him. We walked out the door, and around a couple corners, until we finally got to a door that read** DOCTOR WILLIAMS**. Rory held out a lanky arm, opened the door with a swift movement. Inside the small office were four white walls, a wooden bookshelf, cabinet, and desk along with a metal chair. He, hesitantly, released me and told me to take a seat. He rushed over the the cabinet, threw it open, grabbed a small brown bag, and ran back to me. Total time: 30 seconds.

"Here, I have to get back to the patients, but stay here and eat okay?" Rory informed me. I nodded and kissed him once more before he left. I could see the tears of joy welling up in his eyes as he forced himself to leave the office.

Faster than I wanted to, I tore into the small brown bag and devoured its continents; a ham sandwich and a bottle of water (this was the Great Depression after all), and even though it was not much, it felt like a feast. But the food didn't matter. I had Rory back. I had RORY back. I repeated the words in my head and did a little jig in the chair.. okay, I did a mini-giant happy octopus ballet in the chair, featuring a smile that I felt would not leave my face for a very, VERY long time.


End file.
